Bicycle and motorcycle riders are often forced to leave their vehicles exposed to the elements either when traveling to a location without protective shelter or when living in a dwelling with inadequate indoor storage space. At least two undesirable results obtain from exposing the vehicle to the elements. First, the value of the vehicle is diminished due to corrosion of the finish and moving parts. Second, the rider is often faced with the discomfort of riding a vehicle having a wet seat and handlebars. The rider also experiences additional discomfort if he is forced to ride in inclement weather without any protective rain gear. Accordingly, there is a need for a protective cover which protects a bicycle, motorcycle or similar vehicle from exposure to the elements when stored outdoors and which may further be adapted for use by the rider as protective rain gear.
Bicycle and motorcycle covers which comprise large sheets of canvas or plastic-like materials are well-known in the art. Such coverings typically are not shaped to conform to the shape of the vehicle, but, rather, are attached by tightening drawstrings or fastening grommets. These coverings are generally difficult to handle and store because of their bulk.
Improvements in bicycle coverings have been proposed in the past to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings. Representative of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,084 to D. A. Gallagher and 4,356,831 to L. A. Adams. Both of these patents disclose coverings which are lightweight and portable. However, neither of these coverings serves the dual function of protective covering for a vehicle and rainwear for the rider. The concept of a covering which may be adapted to protect either a vehicle or its rider against inclement weather is broadly disclosed in Swiss Pat. Nos. 291,975 to Meylan and 292,628 to Wurtenburg. However, neither of the coverings shown in these patents discloses the unique fastening arrangement of the present invention.